Harmony
by AniDenDav
Summary: Because everybody needs a little bit of peace. Especially Jun Kazama. *A series of one-shots*
1. Smiles

Harmony

Smiles

**A/N: I've always wanted to do one shots about Jun Kazama for a while now. I'm really trying to get out of my comfort zone with writing and go into different genres. I hope you guys can help me by leaving some reviews giving me some constructive criticism. Besides that, happy reading!**

* * *

"Why is he always frowning?"

Jun shook her head. "He's starting to look just like his darn father if you ask me." It was true. Jin had what Jun dubbed the "Mishima look": the bushy eye brows, nose, and the shape of his hair, which was growing at a ridiculous rate, was starting to form in the back in a duck tail fashion. The only things he got from her was the colour of his hair, the softness of his face, and his eyes – though they strived to give one of Kazuya's favourite cold stares.

Jun's brother, Daitaro, picked the six month old up and held him at arm's length. Jin just continued to stare at him, furrowing his eye brows closer together with a bored expression. Jun could only smile, feeling some part of her feel excited that her son and his uncle get to finally meet.

When she heard Jin starting to whimper, she looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven. Jin needs to take his nap." Jun tried reaching out for him, but her brother stepped away.

"He doesn't need a nap," he said. "He just needs to smile. If I was him, I would cry too if all my mother did was just mope around the house."

Jun mimicked her son's face. Her brother did have a point. Ever since she had given birth to Jin, all she could think about was how he would grow up without a father figure in his life. Of course she would try her best at being both parents, but she knew that her son would grow up having questions and situations and not feeling comfortable asking his mother.

"I do smile, for your information," she said, taking Jin from her brother's hands. "Every time I smile, he does, too. Just watch."

Jun forced herself to smile in front of her child. As if knowing that it was a charade, Jin switched from a frown to a pout. The mother held her son out at arm's length and put on a thoughtful expression, not realising her son was doing the same thing.

"Hey Jun," Daitaro said, nudging her slightly. "I think Jin's copying you."

"Hmm?" Jun turned her head back to Jin and saw that her brother was right. His head was tilted to the side like hers, and his lips pressed in a straight line. "So you wanna be a copycat, huh?" Jin's response was the same look his mother was giving him. "Alright then . . ." Jun puffed out her cheeks and wrinkled her nose. As expected, Jin did the same thing, only he couldn't get his nose to corporate.

Jun couldn't help but be amused. After thinking of another face, she stuck her tongue out and went cross-eyed. Instead of copying her like she expected, and much to her amazement, Jin started to laugh. His eyes lit up and he wiggled in Jun's arm in happily.

"Well will you look at that," Daitaro said smugly. "You managed to get him to laugh. I guess you aren't a failure when it comes to fun." Jun's answer to that was a smack to his head. Jin started to laugh even more, clapping his hands to show his amusement at the small display of violence.

"I think I might have to agree with you on that one, Daitaro," Jun said laughing.

* * *

The next day, Jun hugged her brother good-bye.

"Please come back to see me," she said, nearly squeezing the life out of Daitaro.

"I'll make sure I'll see you again," he promised. Looking at Jin, he touched the baby's nose, getting a giggle from him. "Both of you." He hugged his sister one last time and walked to the bus. Before he boarded, he looked back at the mother and child and yelled, "Next time I see you, you won't have to be told to smile!" Not waiting for Jun to answer, Daitaro got on the bus and the doors closed.

_I hope so big brother,_ Jun thought, bouncing her son up and down. _For Jin's sake, I'll try._

* * *

**Eh, it's not great, but it's a start. Right now I'm looking for a beta and these should get better in time. I would appreciate constructive criticism if you guys see anything that needs to be improved.**


	2. Talks

**Talks**

**A/N: I'm glad people really liked this story. I just thought it was high time for someone to right stories based on good times before Jin lost his mother. Plus I really like Jun. :) Every time I think about writing her, I get this sense of peace and just relax into whatever I am writing. So enough with that let us continue with our story!**

* * *

Jun thought she wouldn't have to think about Jin having a girlfriend for a long time. She knew that when he became a teenager, he would start to think about girls, and she was fine with that, but when her six year-old boy came home one day from school, saying he had not only one girlfriend, but _two_, she almost spit the tea she was drinking out her nose.

"What was the sweetie?" Jun said, putting her cup down on the table.

"I have two girlfriends!" he said, standing on his tip toes to see over the counter at his mother.

"Aren't you a little too young to be thinking about girls?" she asked, eyes getting wide.

The young Kazama put his finger beneath his chin and thought about his mother's question. "No, I don't think so. Aya said that it's okay to have a girlfriend. Everybody has them apparently. She even said that people have _a lot_ of girlfriends!" He held out his arms wide, emphasising the word.

Jun just looked at her son, and proceeded to the couch where she plopped down and covered her face with a pillow. "This cannot be happening," she moaned to herself. Jun continued to just lie on the couch until she felt someone tugging on her pant leg. She looked to the side and saw Jin with a worried look.

"Momma," Jin said quietly. "Are you alright? Do you need me to call Oji-san or Obaa-san?" He looked at her with those big brown eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

Jun put on a small smile. "No, I'm fine, Jin." When she saw that his face did not change, she laughed. "No honestly, I'm fine." She got up from the couch and squatted down to Jin's height. "Why don't you get changed and we go out for dinner, alright? Mr Lei is in town and invited us out to eat."

At this the little boy's face lit up. "Really, Momma?"

"Yes," Jun said, guiding Jin to his room. "Now go get ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

* * *

Jun spotted Lei seated at a table not too far away. When he spotted her, Lei waved her over and stood.

"It's good to see you," Jun said, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

The man hugged her back. "Likewise." When he let her go, he saw a little boy hiding behind Jun, holding her dress tightly in his small hands. The boy looked up at him with Jun's brown eyes.

Jun looked down and nudged her son. "Say hi, Jin."

The child nodded and let go of her dress. "Hello, Mr Lei."

Lei smiled and got down to Jin's height. "Hello, Jin; I see you've gotten bigger since I've last seen you. How old are you now?"

The boy held out his hands. "I used to be five, but now I'm six," he answered with a smile.

"My, you're getting big," Lei said with a chuckle.

"Yep, I even have two girlfriends!"

At this Lei raised an eyebrow. He looked at Jun for some sort of denial, but she just covered her face with her hand.

"Can we just sit down before I have another headache?" Jun pleaded.

* * *

After they had ordered, Lei leaned toward Jun and whispered, "Since when did Jin have a girlfriend?"

Jun shook her head. "I don't know. He just came home today and said he had two. He's only six! Soon my baby boy will be getting hit in by no-good hussies." She made a face at the last word.

"Well what do you expect? He's got his mother's good looks," the cop laughed.

Jun waved off Lei's compliment. Lei always had something nice to say about her every time they saw each other. She would play into it to a certain extent, but she never took it beyond playful flirting.

"Seriously, what am I going to do?"

Lei considered his next question before speaking it. "Did you ever ask him if those girls were just friends, but he calls them girlfriends?" He paused to see if Jun would say anything, but when she didn't, he continued. "I mean, it's very common for kids his age to think like that."

Jun leaned back in her chair as she thought about her friend's logic. "I guess so, but still . . ."

"If you're so concerned, just ask him," Lei suggested. He turned his attention to Jin who was swing his legs from the chair and colouring away at the activities sheet. "Hey Jin, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" The small boy looked up from his picture.

"Are these girlfriends of yours just friends that happen to be girls?"

Jin put down his crayon and scrunched up his face in thought. "Yeah they are. I used to think girls were icky and mean, but then Aya and Sakura started being nice to me, and now they're my friends." He went back to his colouring, but looked back up a second later. "That makes them my girlfriends, right?"

Lei shook his head. "No Jin, it doesn't." The policeman looked to Jun as if asking permission to continue. "A girlfriend is a girl that you really, really like; even more than a friend. Same thing applies to a boy, but since your mom's giving me the evil eye, let's not talk about that one."

Jun stopped glaring at Lei and took a sip of her water. When she set her glass down, she turned to Jin and asked in her sweetest voice, "Do you understand, sweetheart? The difference between a friend and a girlfriend?"

"I guess so," Jin replied. "But Momma . . ."

"Yes honey?"

"When can I have a girlfriend?"

Lei had to keep from outright laughing when Jun threw her hands in the air in exasperation, laid her head on the table and said, "Not until you're forty."

* * *

**This is almost identical to what actually happened to my nephew when he came home from soccer practice stating he had a girlfriend, except my sister-in-law almost started World War III right in the car. So enough with that, review so that I may continue with this story. Until then, Peace!**

**AniDenDav**


End file.
